zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Bunny Curves
The best kind of music is what soothes the soul and warms the heart I know only one person capable of something like that Someone whose grace and beauty I always witness on the stage A drop dead gorgeous and attractive rabbit doe I have nothing but respect and admiration for Zootopia´s finest belly dancer Judy, you are truly someone worth holding dear A charming bunny performer with a heart of gold And the world´s sweetest and kindest girlfriend You truly are a thing of beauty with all of your attractive features I can see them with my very eyes even during my dreams Picturing myself near the stage, at the moment I´m always waiting for Ready to see something that can make a fox´s heart soar Then the beauty herself comes, opening the curtains But in my dream, she´s now dancing only for the man she loves All I can see at that moment is you and your gorgeous figure Wearing nothing but a purple bedlah that leaves your midriff bare Smiling slyly as you begun your marvelous dance It´s moments like this that make me really admire all of your beautiful features You look at me with your shiny purple eyes, giving your trademark adorable bucktooth smile And your soft ears down, like how they are when you´re feeling coy or emotional Those feminine bunny lips of yours are always so lovely But things get even more beautiful with your body I see your strong shoulders and womanly chest, covered by your coin-trimmed bra Seeing you move your chest back and forth reminds me of how you´re the most athletic bunny in Zootopia Not to mention that tight stomach, belly button, tiny tail, rear, thighs and those wide hips I love the way you work them all out with your dance movements Your appearance is a thing of beauty, both feminine and strong at the same time However, the best part about you is still on the inside Heart, courage, sense of humor and wit, you´ve got it all Having someone like you as that special someone makes me feel like one lucky mammal In my most wonderful of dreams, you appear in every single one of them Whether in dreams or in real life, seeing you like this is always awesome As you shake your hips and rear in front of me, your tiny bunny tail wiggles along Every second this dream gets only more and more enticing This city has many beautiful female mammals, but nobody stands out as much as you do After what happened between us, it´s no secret why I still love you so With only you dancing in the dark and fitting music playing, the atmosphere is truly captivating I even see the bunny belly dancer blow a kiss to her darling Your heart is more devoted to me than it is to your dance and music Beneath the sultry exterior is still the soul of a sweet romantic After the dance ends, you lie on the ground with a seductive pose With your paw on your hip covered by harem pants, you give a come hither-look to your loved one I sweep my bunny off her feet right into my strong vulpine arms Without hesitation, we both engage in a passionate kiss I keep seeing all that in my mind as I hold you close in my sleep Even though I almost woke up back in our bedroom, with you sleeping in my lap There you are, looking just as lovely there as you are in gold and silk Your eyes closed as my nuzzle rests against your fluffy cheek It may have been just a dream, but it did feel very real Especially since in my life I´ve indeed experienced something that wonderful I go back to sleep again, while feeling your softness We both sleep in natural state in each other´s embrace You´re the one mammal in the world that makes my heart pound like thunder I get to know what happiness feels like whenever we show affection to each other In all of my dreams, there is nothing quite as wondrous Than seeing you move gracefully those bunny curves. Category:Ara-Bunny Nights 2.0 continuity Category:Stories inspired by 1,001 Nights Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Poem style Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:Stories that take place in a dream Category:What if-scenarios Category:AU Fanfics Category:Stories where Judy is something other than a cop Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Nick´s POV Category:Romantic fics Category:NickXJudy Category:Fanon stories Category:Oneshots Category:Love poetry